The Sick Godson
by Asuuyu
Summary: Harry's sick and he doesn't want to bother his godfather. Sirius wants to help. Harry & Sirius Fluff


Harry felt that someone was shaking his arm softly.

-Harry, wake up. Breakfast's ready, He heard his godfather voice.

He opened his eyes and felt an unpleasant pain In his head.

-Everything alright? Black asked him, looking at his face.

-Yeah… I'll be downstairs soon... He muttered.

He was in the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

There were some eggs and bacon on his plate, but after seeing this Harry only felt his stomatch gurgling.

He couldn't force himself to eat, so he just thanked quietly and left the room.

He sat on the green sofa in the living room, clenching his hands tighter around his abdomen.

Black entered the room, kneeled down next to him and put his hands on boy's laps.

"Tell me, what's going on..."

"I'm fin..."

"Tell me, Harry. I see there's something wrong with you... You haven't eaten your breakfast... You're so pale..."

"I... just don't feel well today..." Harry whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be a trobule for you..."

"Harry, listen... Your health and happiness is the most important for me. Don't be afraid of telling me that you're felling worse... you know you can tell me everything...

The boy nodded.

"Something hurts?" He asked, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Head... and my belly..." He moaned.

Sirius sat closer to him and he was looking at him with his grey eyes, full of concern.

"Since when?" He asked after a while.

"Morning I guess... and I've threw up earlier."

He felt Black's cold hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever..."

"I'm alright..." he whispered.

"You're sick... come on... You need to go back to bed." he muttered, picking him up.

The boy was lying in bed, coverd with a blanket. Sirius had already given him some potions.

Suddenly he felt an gurgle in his stomatch, he covered his mouth with hands.

Black helped him up and together they rushed to the bathroom.

When he was done vomitting, Sirius flushed the water.

He was trembling and he leaned his head against his godfather arm.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a concern.

"Weak... Sirius you know you don't have to..."

Black kissed him softly on his forehead.

"Don't worry" He said and noticed that his godson had fallen asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night. His godfather was asleep on an armchair, next to him.

He looked exhausted and Harry felt kinda sad that Sirius might be tired of constantly taking care of him.

Potter slowly got up of his bed and went downstairs. When he was getting closer to the hallway he felt powerful vertigo.

He moved to the first door and pressed the door-handle. The door opened and the teenager fell down.

His noose started bleeding and he felt so weak, that he couldn't stand up. Harry heard some footsteps getting closer to him. He closed his eyes and passed out.

Harry regained consciousness and found himself lying in the living room. All the lights in the room were on and Sirius was kneeling down and whiping blood and sweat from his face.

He tried to sit but heard Sirius voice.

"Lie down"

"No..." Some tears started falling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Black asked concered.

"It's all my fault... I'm a bother to you..."

"Harry stop. You know it's not like that" He could hear anger in his voice, but Sirius was trying to control himself.

He moved closer to his godson, and hugged him.

"I shouldn't have been so angry at you... I want you to feel better... let me help you. He was stroking teenager's head.

Harry face was flushed from fever, he put his head on pillows again.

"I'm sorry..." he panted.

Black brushed some hair away from his face, Harry smilled weakly.

"Get some rest..."

After a few days Potter's condition was much better. His belly stopped bothering him and his fever was much lower, though he still needed to recover a little.

He went into the kitchen and saw his godfather was preparing the breakfast.

"Hungry?" He asked, noticing him.

"Very" Harry smilled at him.

When they finished the teenager helped his godfather to wash the dishes.

"Sirius...?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for taking care of me..."

Black patted his godson's arm.

"Every time" He said with a smile.


End file.
